This invention relates to nuclear steam generators and in particular to an apparatus for effectively circulating water during wet lay up of the steam generator.
Suspended solids develop within steam generators due to corrosion products from within the steam generator and solids which are carried in along with the feed water. These suspended solids are removed by blowing down a portion of the water through a blowdown line which is normally located in the lower portion of the steam generator in an area of low velocity. The removal of water from the steam generator represents a heat loss which may be avoided by pumping this water through a filter and returning it to the steam generator. The solids are removed in the filter. Such a pump need be designed only for up to approximately 5 percent of the steam generating capacity of the unit.
During wet lay up of a steam generator, the unit must be protected from corrosion. Chemicals which are added to provide such protection are subject to stratification with resulting incomplete protection. It is desirable to have a method for effectively mixing and distributing the chemicals during the wet lay up period.